


Revenge

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Australian High School, Bugs, Family Issues, I'm Australian and I wanted just one fic set in my own country okay, Lucifer redeeming himself, M/M, abusive teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi might be Gabriel's aunt. But he's had it with the people in this school picking on Sammy Winchester, and Naomi crossed the line. It's time for Gabriel to get some payback.</p><p>Ft. Reformed school bully Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Australia because I've never seen an Australian high school AU anywhere, and I feel like using a setting I know.  
> And also because I’m not sure whether or not American high schools have demountable buildings filled with gigantic roaches.
> 
> So, for anyone who needs to know:
> 
> -The lockers in all the schools I went to were squarish wooden boxes stacked on top of each other, 3 per column, not the skinny rectangular things from American movies. 
> 
> -In Australia, there is no middle school. Primary school is years 1-7 (age 6 to 12) and high school is years 8-12 (age 13-17). Year seven is being moved into high school soon, but for the purposes of this fic, Sam is in year 8 and it’s his first year in high school. Gabriel is in year 10. Dean, Michael and Lucifer are all in year 12.
> 
> -We don’t call people freshmen/ sophomores/ juniors/ seniors, just year whatevers. Year elevens and twelves are both referred to as seniors though. But also as year elevens and year twelves.
> 
> -We don’t have cafeterias; most students bring their own lunch from home. There is a tuckshop/ canteen in most schools that sells food, but it’s more like a corner store/ kiosk than a school cafeteria (there are no trays and most of the food is packaged) and also it's expensive and usually pretty much just junk food. We also don’t usually have a specific building set aside for eating; everyone just sits down wherever they want across the entire school.
> 
> \- Let me know if I've forgotten anything.

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

Gabriel paused as he closed his locker. The room had been crowded when he got there, but as usual, he’d dawdled until he was alone, taking the time to check his phone while the teachers wouldn't notice and confiscate it.

The empty state of the locker room made the sniffling noise from outside a lot easier to hear.

Gabriel followed the sound around behind the building and wasn't surprised when he found Sam Winchester sitting there. His shoes crunched on the dry foliage and the kid looked up, obviously horrified at being caught sobbing in a high school. 

Gabriel didn’t mind. He’d found Sam crying once before, in that one changing room the cleaners had seemingly forgotten about, a fortnight or so into the term. Last time, though, Sam’s very intimidating older brother had been there and had looked at Gabriel as if he was about to stab him. Gabriel had retreated without a word to Sam despite his concern. Dean could handle it better anyway.

This time, though, no Dean; and it didn’t look like Sam was planning on running off to find him either; although the kid might just run anyway; he had that wary look on his face that he usually got around Gabriel.

‘Hey, kiddo, what’s up?’ Gabriel tried to make himself look less intimidating. 

He wasn't exactly sure how that worked given he was already a pretty cuddly looking guy. Sam, for some reason, had looked at Gabriel almost from day one as if he was about to shove the kid into a wall and break his nose; Gabriel really wished he knew why. Maybe it was because Sam’s locker was next to Lucifer’s, that couldn't be fun.

Gabriel slid down the wall next to Sam, moving slowly so the kid didn’t get scared and run off. He mentally scolded himself. Sam was not a possum. Sam seemed to relax after a minute, seeming to come to the realization that Gabriel was not about to call him a cry-baby and punch him. He was still hiccoughing, and Gabriel gave the kid a minute to get his voice under control before he answered.

‘Just Ms. Tapping,’ Sam finally replied, voice cracking a little.

Oh. Well.

Gabriel would be lying if he said that bitch had never made him cry. With her nasty words and letters home and grey suits that made her look like a freaking robot assassin and unreasonable demands about student conduct. And, more than once, during Gabriel's personal hell, dinners with the extended family.

Gabriel and Lucifer had once agreed that Naomi Tapping would be a vocal supporter of reintroducing the cane if she wasn't smart enough to know that just floating the idea would get her fired.

Gabriel sighed and put his arm around Sam’s shoulder, remembering a moment too late that he didn’t really know the kid well enough for casual hugging without asking. Sam didn’t seem to mind, though, as he turned into the hug and buried his face in Gabriel’s blazer. Gabriel was probably going to have to have the damn thing dry-cleaned, but he didn’t mind. He wasn't about to push Sam away when the kid was already hurting for the sake of his stupid uniform. It was starchy and uncomfortable anyway.

After a minute or so, Gabriel started telling the story of the time he and Lucifer had stolen their dad’s car and driven it off a pier. Lucifer had been about eleven at the time, so Gabriel must have been nine or ten. Chuck had almost had an aneurysm, and then when both boys were sufficiently scolded the man had cried, hugged them both and told them never to scare him like that again.

Sam was giggling and grinning through his drying tears by the end of the story, and Gabriel was smiling a bit too at the memory. As the bell rang for class, Gabriel pulled his arm away, slightly disappointed at the loss. He surprised himself with the revelation, but dismissed his concerns. Sam was a good cuddler, even if he was young.

‘You gonna be okay in class?’ Gabriel asked, as he stood up and held out a hand to pull Sam up with him. He applied a little too much force, anticipating the tall boy to be a heavier than he actually was and Sam stumbled as he rose, falling onto Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel caught him and couldn't help quipping ‘I think you just fell for me.’

He was surprised when Sam blushed, tomato red and backed off, stammering out an affirmation that he’d be okay and a thank you. Well. Gabriel was very on board with this development.

 

The next time Gabriel found Sam crying was almost two weeks later. He’d taken to discreetly checking behind the locker room every time he passed, suspecting the younger boy used the noise and relative privacy (no one wanted to go behind the lockers even to make out, it was, frankly, gross) to let out emotion on a semi-regular basis. It was only six weeks into the kid’s first year at the school and he’d already found the perfect spot for an emotional breakdown sans witnesses. Gabriel hadn't even considered going behind that building until he’d found Sam there.

This time Sam looked more angry than upset. He had his face hidden, pressed into one knee which was hugged against his own chest. He wouldn't look at Gabriel when he slid down the wall next to him like before. Gabriel hid his worry and waited for Sam to initiate conversation this time.

Eventually it became clear he wouldn't. Gabriel reached out a hand to touch the boy’s shoulder and was surprised when he was shrugged off.

‘Just leave me alone.’

Gabriel pulled his hand back and stood up. He couldn't pretend he wasn't hurt by Sam’s rejection, though, and it showed on his face when the kid unexpectedly glanced up. Sam’s eyes were red and puffy and his hair was sticking to his face. Gabriel left, not wanting to watch the kid in pain if he wasn't allowed to help.

 

Gabriel waited beside Michael’s car for his brothers. They were ten minutes late, and if they didn’t get their pathetic senior student asses here right now they wouldn't get home in time for Gabriel’s show, because Raphael had an annoying habit of recording right over the top of it whenever she got home first.

Lucifer got there first, and he was frowning distractedly, barely even greeting Gabriel when he saw him, though he did stare at the back of his brother’s head for a good thirty seconds when he thought Gabriel was distracted by his phone.

Michael arrived a minute later, frowned at Gabriel’s exclamation of ‘Finally’ and climbed in the car, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force. Gabriel winced. Looked like it was one of those days, when the senior school had been put through hell by their classes and walked out ready to stab someone.

The car ride home was tense and awkward, both because of Michael’s silent fuming and questionably sharp turns and because of Lucifer’s occasional “subtle” glances in the rear view mirror at Gabriel. Gabriel stuck his headphones in his ears and tried to think of anything but Sam pushing him away earlier. The last thing this trip needed was a third angsting teen.

When they arrived home Michael barely slowed as the car turned into the driveway then slammed the brakes as hard as physically possible, prompting angry protests from both Gabriel and Lucifer. Michael ignored them both and got out of the car, slamming the door again with enough force that the vehicle physically shook.

Lucifer and Gabriel followed him out of the car, trying not to make any noise that might aggravate Michael. It was apparently a needless worry, as the second Lucifer shut the passenger door Michael locked the car and stalked off to the side door which led straight into his room. Gabriel heard that door slam behind Michael too.

‘The fuck was that about?’ He asked Lucifer. Generally Michael was not the brother who had little hissy fits like that.

Lucifer shrugged.

‘I heard he got a bad mark on a maths test or something.’ Lucifer seemed disinterested in Michael’s rage, which was out of character. Usually the twins couldn't be separated. Gabriel wondered if Michael had taken out some of his rage at the bad mark or whatever the problem was on Lucifer.

Lucifer cleared his throat and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Gabriel was getting kind of sick of waiting for him to just come out and say whatever it was.

‘So, this afternoon, at the beginning of lunch,’ Lucifer began, staring fixedly at his feet, visibly trying to reign in the awkward behaviour.

Gabriel folded his arms over his chest, sensing he wouldn't like whatever was coming.

‘I was talking to Cain and Abby near my locker, and Abby made a joke about you and Kali hooking up.’

… Okay, that hadn't been what Gabriel was expecting. It wasn't like he hadn't heard Lucifer’s bitchy friends making snide comments about his failed relationship, or his life in general. After Raphael had finally left the school to get away from their bullying, Gabriel had been the next logical target. He wondered where Lucifer was going with this that would be making him this uncomfortable.

‘Anyway, the kid who has the locker underneath mine, Sam, was there, and he overheard us.’

This was making less and less sense with each word out of Lucifer’s mouth. Unless… was this why Sam had pushed him away earlier?

‘He got kind of… upset, and Lilith noticed before I did and she made some nasty comment about “little babies having a pathetic crush on the school bicycle” and Sam ran off.’

Gabriel saw red. He may have been putting up with Lilith and Abby for years but Sam had not, and the kid didn't deserve that.

‘Why the fuck are you still friends with them?’

Lucifer was obviously a little taken aback, but Gabriel had been building up to this rant for a while, and this was the last straw.

‘The only thing those douchebags ever do is make nasty, demeaning comments towards other people. Half of what they say is directed at your siblings, and you never bother defending us even a little. Hell, when no one else is around to hear you, you probably join in on calling me a slut, or Michael a piece of wet cardboard, or whatever awful things they say about Raph, which, considering what they say about her in public, I don’t even want to think about. Lilith bullied your own sister to the extent she had to change schools and you still talk to the bitch.’

Gabriel takes a shaky breath. Lucifer is refusing to meet his eyes, but he can’t stop now.

‘Cain’s not quite so bad when he’s not knifing anyone'-

‘That was one time!’

‘I do not care. Seriously, your best friend got high and stabbed someone and used his daddy’s money to get off with barely a warning. Does that not tell you you’re hanging with the wrong crowd, Lucifer? How can you go and hang out and laugh with people who say horrible things about your family, who are all violent lunatics, and not realize what you’re saying to us? What you’re saying to Raph when you let your friends say that shit to her and never stop them? Or to me?’

Lucifer is silent. He stands still, leaning against Michael’s car while Gabriel tries to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

Gabriel is clenching and unclenching his fists on the hood of the car rhythmically, eyes shut tight, when he feels his brother’s arms around him. He tenses up so much it must feel like hugging a tree.

‘I’m sorry, Gabby.’

Gabriel huffs.

‘Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that anymore.’

Lucifer nods against Gabriel’s shoulder, and withdraws from the hug, shakily.

‘It didn’t start out that way, you know? Right at the beginning of high school, they were just the “bad kids” who thought being bad kids was about wearing leather and spiky jewellery and listening to metal music. And they just, kinda… changed. But they're my friends. What was I supposed to do?’

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. 'You were _supposed_ to stick up for your family. Call them out on their bullying. Dump them as friends if they didn't stop, not just roll with it. You didn’t even try. You just let them say whatever about Raph, or make slut comments at me, or every disgusting thing about everyone else, and you never even try to stick up for us. I’m not saying just ditch them out of the blue, but if you don’t even try it tells Raph and me that you don’t care about us.' 

'I can't just dump them Gabriel. I don't have other friends; Michael's group wouldn't let me sit with them and neither would anyone else.'

‘Well, you've made your decision then.'

Lucifer flinched. He was silent, kicking Michael’s front tire gently and picking at the edge of his tie.

Gabriel sighed, and turned to walk into the house. That was probably about as far as he could push Lucifer in one day. His brother had a lot to think about. Raphael had, of course, deleted the episode of Doctor Sexy Gabriel had saved, but rather than feeling annoyed, he was almost relieved. He was too emotionally exhausted after all that to be bothered doing anything but locking himself in his room and sleeping, at any rate.

 

The next day Lucifer walks with Gabriel on his way in to school. Gabriel tries to ditch him, but every time he changes pace or abruptly turns Lucifer goes with him. When Lilith greets them at the school gate it becomes apparent why.

‘Hey, Lucifer. Hi, man-whore.’ Gabriel rolls his eyes, the greeting is so standard for her he barely hears it, but Lucifer stops.

‘Don’t call him that.’

That was new. Had Lucifer actually taken in Gabriel’s words the previous afternoon? Was he actually trying to make his friends stop being such bitches?

Lilith’s face was frozen in shock. She was not at all accustomed to being spoken back to, even by Lucifer, the one person in school who wasn't even slightly afraid of her.

Seeing Lilith trying to assume her usual expression of sneering contempt was almost funny, but Gabriel didn’t feel like having his nose broken today, so he restrained his mirth. The queen bitch spun on her heel and walked off, the effect somewhat ruined by the puffy, conservative uniform that completely failed to look anything other than ridiculous on anyone.

Lucifer was looking at Gabriel with his best approximation of puppy eyes when Gabriel glanced at his brother. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Lucifer did not have the right face for doing puppy eyes. Now, Sam, on the other kind, would be a pro at them.

‘It’s a start, bro,’ Gabriel said, finally, before walking away.

 

The next time Gabriel sees Sam crying, he’s waiting to ambush Lucifer as he leaves his locker room because Lucifer is supposed to be giving Gabriel money for a tuckshop lunch. Lucifer is leaning in his open locker, probably discreetly texting somebody. Abbadon is standing behind Lucifer, trying to get his attention, but it isn't working. Lucifer has noticeably withdrawn from his old group over the last few weeks. He looks lonely at lunches sometimes, because Michael isn't letting his twin sit with the cool kids yet, but his manner had definitely improved.

Abbadon, obviously bored by Lucifer's lack of a response, pushes his door until it knocks against his hands. Lucifer glares at her and ignores the door, which is now standing perpendicular to the locker. At the same time, Sam walks into the room and bends down to open his own locker, not seeing Gabriel lurking behind him.

‘Hi, Sammy!’ Gabriel calls to the younger boy, not paying any attention to Abbadon.

The kid is so startled he tries to stand up immediately, and hits his head on the corner of Lucifer’s locker with a crack that Gabriel can hear clear across the room. Sam is reeling backwards and falling to the concrete floor, hand flying to the top of his head as he whimpers.

Lucifer, being closer, gets to Sam before Gabriel does, and is already brushing the kid’s hands aside and checking for blood. Luckily for all of their sakes, there is none to be found. Gabriel takes over checking Sam's head as Lucifer whirls around to face Abbadon, who is laughing at the thirteen year old on the floor. He grabs Abbadon's arm and marches her out of the locker room.

'Get out Abby. I'm sick of your bullshit, Lil's and Cain's too. Just leave me and my siblings alone and fuck off.'

Gabriel can't see the expression on Abbadon's face but if she's half as surprised as he is it must be a sight.

Sam is recovered enough now that he is able to gingerly remove his hands from where they were pressed against his head and open his eyes. He makes an effort to smile at Gabriel before standing and stepping back. He’s gone before Gabriel can get another word out. Lucifer is standing well back; Sam is a little afraid of him at the best of times and he's trying to make himself vaguely useful by glaring at Abbadon as she leaves.

Lucifer and Gabriel both look at the floor. Gabriel is the first to move, hugging his brother awkwardly.

'Thanks, bro.' He says it like Lucifer did something more casual than abandoning all his friends for Gabriel. If he was lonely before, he definitely will be now. 

Gabriel sighs and looks at Lucifer. 'S'pose you don't have anyone to eat with, then?'

Lucifer had damn well better be sticking to this "new leaf" thing.

 

The week before exams officially begin Gabriel finds Sam sitting in his spot behind the locker room, holding the torn pieces of a notebook in his hands. He isn't crying anymore but obviously has been. Instead, the younger student is staring angrily at the shredded pieces of what Gabriel suspected were his notes from English class.

‘So, you’re still in my bitchy aunt Naomi’s class, huh?’

Sam looked horrified.

‘You’re related to Ms. Tapping?’

Gabriel waved him off. ‘Only by marriage. Though, her husband, my uncle Zach, is actually even more of a bastard than Naomi. I promise he’s the black sheep though.’

Sam answers in a deadpan. ‘Your older brother’s ex-best friend once stabbed someone at a party.’

‘What, we’re only allowed one black sheep?’

‘That’s generally the way it works, yes.’

Gabriel huffed.

‘Well, Luci with his drinking and partying and stabbing is an entirely different kind of black sheep from uncle Zach and his bigoted asshole office-worker-ness.’

Sam doesn’t respond and Gabriel glances over to see the kid’s head tilted back to rest on the wall. He’s still clutching the notes loosely in his hands and Gabriel leans across and takes them, sifting through the torn scraps of paper.

‘What did she take offense to?’ he asks, because it’s hard to tell with the notes in this condition but it looks like Sam’s handwriting is reasonably neat. 

‘The kid who sits next to me drew a dick on the corner of the page and she saw it before I had a chance to tear it out.’

‘So she ripped your whole book up?’

‘Yup. And she hasn't done the marks for note taking and presentation yet, and I know it’s only five percent but I wanted it anyway.’

Gabriel wonders whether he should take this to the principal.

‘You got friends you can copy notes back from at all?’ he asks.

Gabriel would offer his own notes, but he doesn’t know whether the year eight curriculum is the same now as it was two years ago and he had had a different teacher anyway. He also has no idea whether he still has those notes. It’s likely he tore them up and smoked them one night with Lucifer, back when his brother was letting him mooch weed for free.

Sam nods. ‘Yeah, Madison and Brady are photocopying theirs and they’re going to give them to me after school.’ He sighed. ‘That’s not really the point though. She had no right to do that. And in front of the whole class, too.’

Gabriel nods. ‘Wish I could say being her nephew gave me some pull here, but neither Naomi nor Zach would listen to what anyone in my branch of the family had to say. I mean, Zach would at least pretend to listen to dad, cause dad’s a freaking millionaire and Zach’s a bootlicker, but it wouldn't help. Naomi’d get meaner, if anything.’

Sam was staring at him.

‘Gabe, it’s okay. I’m not asking you to pick a fight with your family for me, I just wanted to vent a bit.’

Gabriel grins.

‘Well, it’s me, so picking a fight is just a bonus; and anyway, Naomi isn't my family. I have an idea, but you’re going to need plausible deniability.’

Gabriel can’t resist surging forward to kiss Sam’s cheek before getting up and running off. He has planning to do and a damsel to un-distress. Sort of. Well. Sam’s not a damsel, per se, but he has the distress part down, and Gabriel doesn’t really mind about the rest of it.

 

‘Remind me again why we’re doing this, little brother?’

Lucifer hasn't stopped complaining once in the hour and a half they've been down here, but Gabriel can’t blame him. If he hadn't had to promise Lucifer his allowance for a month, he’d be complaining too. This is hands down the most revolting thing he’s ever done, and that includes the time he and Lucifer and Michael had been sharing a fold-out bed on a family trip when Gabriel was about five (Raphael had complained enough to get a camping mattress to herself) and both twins had gotten sick and thrown up all over Gabriel. Although that had been pretty damn traumatizing.

The smell under here is revolting, and both boys are going to have to throw out their clothes. Luckily, school doesn’t start for another two hours and they’ll have the shower in the changing room to themselves to clean off the evidence. Lucifer had made sure they’d reached campus undetected and their spare uniforms were already hanging on the door of the shower stall.

‘How many more?’ Gabriel said.

He winced as Lucifer’s flashlight shone in his eyes, the older boy twisting around to get a look inside their jar.

‘Maybe ten? Keep digging.’

Gabriel swore and dug his hands into the filthy mud again. When he felt something squirming under his fingers he grabbed at it and shoved it into the opaque bottle behind him.

‘This is so fucking gross,’ Lucifer grumbled as he did the same.

Five minutes later the boys had finished and were crawling out from under the building, elbows and knees sinking in the soft, slimy mud. When Gabriel finally saw Lucifer in the light again after the ninety minute ordeal he felt almost nauseous, knowing he must look just as bad. 

Gabriel cursed the inadequate water pressure in the school showers under his breath. Ten minutes of scrubbing wasn't nearly enough to satisfy either brother, but they’d be noticed if they stayed longer. They had to get out of here before the early morning sports practices ended and they were seen in here.

Lucifer’s hair, being as short as it was, was dry in minutes, but Gabriel had to hope no one noticed how damp his was. The staff were going to be all over this one. He wrapped the jar in a towel and stuffed it into his backpack as soon as Lucifer was satisfied their fingerprints were gone. Gabriel didn't want to know why that had even occurred to Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped before exiting the bathroom.

‘So, second period, right?’

‘Yup, beginning of second period, middle of C block. You’ll probably be able to hear the screams all over the school.

Lucifer grinned and sauntered out of the bathroom, looking for all the world like someone who hadn't just spent over an hour crawling around underneath the world’s most disgusting building.

 

Gabriel was relieved when he saw Sam just as he finished setting up his prank. If the younger boy had missed the big finale after all that revolting, hard work he might have cried. As it was, he grinned so brightly Sam squinted at him.

‘All right, what did you do, Gabe?’ the kid asked, arms folded. If he’d been a few years older that look could have been called ‘stern’.

‘Nothing. Yet.’ Gabriel winked at Sam and ducked into a nearby classroom before the younger boy could get any more out of him.

Sam suppressed a vague feeling of unease and walked into Ms. Tapping’s English class, taking his usual seat in the third row as close to the wall as possible. To his surprise, Sam saw a large, black jar sitting on the teacher’s desk, upside down.

That was odd. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing his strict teacher would bring to a class; she never used learning aids of any kind other than textbooks. Sam narrowed his eyes when he noticed the jar had no lid on it.

A large jar, upside down, with no lid. And Sam could have sworn Gabriel had been sneaking out of this room when he’d run into the other boy earlier.

Sam Winchester was more than capable of putting two and two together. Rather than taking the jar away, which seemed like a very bad idea at any rate, he decided to let it play out. It wasn't like he had an overwhelming desire to help Ms Tapping after the humiliation she’d put almost every member of this class through.

The empty seats began to fill up. A few other students noticed the jar and began to murmur about it with vague interest. Ms Tapping was the last person to enter the room, and she saw her new desk ornament immediately.

‘What is this?’ she snapped, striding towards the desk. Sam had to suppress a smirk as she fell for Gabriel’s trick, hook, line and sinker. Ms Tapping’s hand gripped the jar and lifted it.

Screams sounded around the room as something black and huge swarmed out of the jar. Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of hundreds of the biggest cockroaches he had ever seen flying around the room. The jar, still in the teacher's outstretched hand, leaked worms and black, sludgy mud onto the desk until Ms Tapping dropped it and screamed.

Chaos took over. Students were fighting to get out the door, jumping through the windows, a few even hiding under desks. For his own part, Sam grabbed a windowsill and vaulted out. As much as Ms Tapping’s flailing in the middle of the swarm had amused Sam, those were some seriously gross bugs and he’d rather not be stuck in a room with them.

Sam looks up to see Gabriel and to his surprise, Lucifer, standing just within earshot trying for all the world to appear innocent. Sam didn’t buy the act for a second, but put on appearances for the public eye.

‘Gabriel!’ he wailed, running over to the older student. ‘There are freaking roaches everywhere!’

Sam almost jumps on Gabriel, wrapping him in a hug to get close enough to whisper in the older boy’s ear.

‘That was an awesome prank, and you should have seen her face. You should have seen all their faces.’

Gabriel’s arms come up to touch Sam’s back hesitantly and he smiles into Sam’s hair when the younger boy doesn’t let go. Beside them, Lucifer snorts and mutters something about lovesick idiots.

Both Gabriel and Sam work to conceal their blushes from each other.

 

No one is ever caught and reprimanded after ‘the jar incident’ as the student body like to call it. It sounds a little more dignified than ‘that time someone released hundreds of roaches in a classroom’.

For once neither Gabriel nor Lucifer is ever considered as a possible culprit. It is assumed neither boy would do something like that to their own aunt.

Dean, on the other hand; is given a short interrogation by one of the teachers investigating the matter; however, he has dozens of students to confirm he was at the informal rugby game way out on the school oval for the entire lunch period. Benny and Castiel, Dean's usual accomplices, are exonerated for the same reason.

Ms Tapping quits her job by the end of the week, citing personal reasons. Sam has various substitutes for the rest of the semester, and though it’s a bit disruptive the entire student body is glad of the change.

Gabriel and Sam sit behind the lockers almost every lunch break now, though neither of them have cried there since Naomi ripped up Sam’s book. Gabriel had complained to the staff about how unsanitary it was back there and someone had finally cleaned it, making the spot not too bad for spending time in. Gabriel and Sam don’t do much besides hold hands and hug occasionally -Sam is still only 13- and their older brothers call them weirdo losers, but they think it’s the best spot in the whole school.

 **If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was a bit gross. It's based on a true story, if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Thank you to GreyMichaela for helping me brainstorm earlier this afternoon :) (and I hope this makes up for the games)


End file.
